Izumo Nara
Background Childhood Izumo had a somewhat rough childhood, as he never knew the love that only parents can give. His father had died during the fouth war before getting to see Izumo. His mother, on the other hand, died giving birth to Izumo himself. Due to these events, Izumo was left homeless and with no paretns. Izumo was given to a local orphanage in the Nara Clan part of Konohagakure. From there Izumo was able to practice with local Nara members, allowing him to learn the techniques. Izumo was always picked by the children of the village, always saying it was his fault for his mothers death. This made him sad, to the point of crying. He would constantly think about this, always thinking it was inded his fault, that he should no longer be a burrden to everyone. He had thought of suicide various of times, at a young age. Although Izumo did make tow friends within his childhood. It was at an anual feast at the memorial for the three main clans of the village. Those people would be Emi Yamanaka and Arata Akimichi, becoming eternal friends. They had just 'clicked', coming closer then anyone else has ever been with their friends. If it were not for Izumo's new friends, he may have not been alive to this day. They have been friends for about two years now and have grown quite found of each other. They all together thought it would be a great idea to become ninja's and to work together as a team. So, the three of them went to the academy and signed up, hoping to become the greatist team there was. As normal, Izumo was the smart one of the group, getting great grades as most Nara's do. Izumo even had to help Arata most times with his homework, not so much Emi though. He was top of his class, alowing him to pass the writing exams with ease. Izumo was then given to a team with his three friends, along with Nobu Sarutobi as his sensei. Izumo looked up at Nobu, as a father figure. Teenage Years Izumo had gone on plently of missions with his team, Team Nobu. They had grown thier relationship even closer, all becoming friends till the end. Izumo had taken a 'liking' with Emi, although he is completly unaware that she likes him. Finally, at 13 with his team they were able to finnaly able to go through the Chunin exams. But, unlike other years the entire team was battling in the Exams. This was great since they already knew how to work as a team, as the other teams didn't. They passed with ease, not needing to really try against the other team. The team has gone on several missions after, and now, they have forged a friendship beyond imagination. Personality Abilities Chakra Izumo does have a good amount of chakra. He has been known to use up to three Shadow Techniques at once, without much effort. Chakra Control As stated above Izumo can use up to three techniques at once, as it also means a great amount of chakra control in involved. Ninjutsu Izumo is decently good with Ninjutsu, for Shadow Techniques. He can use three shadow techniques at once will little to no struggle. Taijutsu Intelligence Nindo Trivia